The Goal of the Mayo SPORE in Brain Cancer Career Development Program (CDP) will continue into this next grant period - The contribution of knowledgeable and well-trained scientists experienced in multidisciplinary research in, and informed of the public health importance of, primary brain tumors. The premise of this program is that such scientists will advance and significantly impact the nation's brain tumor agenda. The primary objective of the Program is to train young investigators in translational, multidisciplinary brain tumor research. To meet these objectives, the SPORE CDP will have the following components: (1) A stringent candidate selection system; (2) Comprehensive guidance by a scientific group comprised of investigators with expertise in the relevant area of interest and extensive experience as research mentors; and, (3) Prescribed training and education; and, (4) Collaboration with investigators within this SPORE, and with investigators within the other Mayo SPOREs. The CDP builds on its success in the first grant period amplified by Program-specific re-corrections. The CDP will be continue to be immersed in a rich cancer-, neuroscience-, and neurooncology-specific educational environment that includes CDPs of five other Mayo SPORE grants, a Cancer Center Education Portfolio, six NIH-supported cancer-focused T32 training grants, and a Clinical Translational Sciences Award (CTSA). A new Mayo Foundation Office of Research Postgraduate Affairs provides institutional infrastructure to all NIH-funded training and education enterprises including this CDP.